Papillon Vole
by lyra.will
Summary: OS Romande HPDM L'histoire d'un danse et de papillons


**Auteur** : Lyra.will

**Titre :** Papillon vole

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à JK Rowling

**Note de l'auteur** : oui je suis l'auteur lol…ok je me tais j'ai mangé trop de brownie ce matin glurps !! Donc voila une autre fic avec le couple le plus explosif du monde !!!!!!!!!

Cette fiction parle d'une relation entre deux hommes…homophobes passez votre chemin!

**Bonne Lecture…**

**Papillon Vole**

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira. Il n'était toujours pas là. Il avait tant espéré qu'il viendrait. Tant espéré.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Un papillon vola. La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

Son cœur reprit sa place habituelle. Neville Londubat venait d'entrer.

Le papillon mourut.

La fête battait son plein. Hermione n'avait négligé aucun détail. Elle avait voulu que tout soit parfait. Et ça l'était. Pour tous les invités. Mais pas pour Harry.

La décoration était simple mais très réussie. Hermione connaissait les goûts de Harry, même les petits four correspondaient exactement à ce dont il avait envie. Celui au saumon qu'il venait d'avaler était exquis. Même si un goût amer subsistait depuis le début de la soirée dans sa bouche. Depuis trop longtemps ce même goût lui gâchait la vie. L'empoisonnait à petit feu.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Peut être un peu trop pour Harry qui n'avait jamais aimé se retrouver au milieu de tant de personnes dont il était sensiblement le point de mire.

Ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois la grande salle à manger qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était la maison de Ron et d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait trouvé que l'appartement de Harry ne correspondait pas du tout à l'événement. Harry crut se souvenir qu'elle avait dit que c'était beaucoup trop petit pour accueillir tout ce monde. Et avec la quantité de personnes qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux, Harry dut reconnaître une fois de plus que son amie avait eu raison.

Il prit une olive, puis deux et les mit dans sa bouche. Elles étaient au piment. Il grimaça doucement. Il croisa le regard de Seamus qui lui sourit puis qui se mit à rire à quelques mètres de là. Il ne lui répondit pas. Il se sentit fatigué tout à coup.

Tout ce qui restait de l'Ordre était là. Même Severus Rogue. Harry avait manqué de s'étouffer avec sa mini saucisse à la moutarde quand il l'avait vu franchir la porte. Rogue lui avait lancé son habituel rictus méprisant et Harry avait fait une moue indéfinissable. Leurs regards s'étaient détournés pour ne plus se recroiser une seule fois. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Mais pas toutes, il l'espérait.

Remus était accoudé au chambranle de la porte et, comme lui, il regardait les invités qui riaient, dansaient, et discutaient tout autour de la piste de danse qui avait été placée au beau milieu du salon ; ce qu Harry trouvait très gênant, lui qui ne savait strictement pas dansé. Il semblait soucieux mais quand il rencontra le regard de Harry, il lui sourit. Celui-ci répondit puis tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Il savait que Remus souffrait depuis la mort de Tonks. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

-Harry ?

Il se retourna, Neville se trouvait tout à côté de lui, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Salut, Neville, comment vas-tu ?

Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.

-Merci, répondit-il simplement. Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter de toute façon ?

Il se détourna, il n'avait déjà plus envie de parler. Une seule personne ce soir aurait pu le faire réagir. Mais elle n'était pas là. La soirée était commencée depuis 20h, et il n'était toujours pas là. Il regarda sa montre : 22h.

Il ne viendrait plus. Jusqu'à quelques minutes il avait gardé espoir mais il avait su à 21h que c'était déjà fini. Maintenant il en était sur. Et il avait mal. Très mal. La douleur enflait en lui, déferlait comme une vague, entraînant tout sur son passage comme si elle avait été trop longtemps retenue par une barrière invisible.

Harry avait 19 ans aujourd'hui.

Et il était malheureux.

Voldemort avait été vaincu plus d'un an auparavant et ses cauchemars subsistaient encore, des cauchemars sanglants, éreintants, destructeurs autant physiquement que moralement. Seuls Hermione et Ron étaient au courant. Pour ça et pour l'autre chose aussi. Le secret.

Il l'avait tué rapidement, tellement préparé par Dumbledore, par l'AD et par tous les combats auxquels il avait participé durant sa septième année. La destruction des horcruxes l'avait blindé et le jour J il avait été prêt. Même s'il n'avait pu empêcher des dizaines de morts. Il connaissait encore tous les prénoms. Essayant en vain de les oublier mais n'y parvenant pas.

Peut être qu'au fond de lui il ne voulait pas tout à fait les rayer de sa mémoire, qu'il voulait les conserver à jamais.

Il ne voyait pas que Seamus l'observait déjà depuis un petit moment et que bon nombre de regards étaient constamment fixés sur lui. Il ne remarquait rien de cela. Il ne faisait même pas exprès.

Si on lui avait demandé quelques adjectifs pour le définir physiquement il aurait dit petit et maigre.

Il trouvait ses pieds trop grands.

Ses yeux trop verts.

Seamus lui voyait un garçon de taille moyenne, élancé, assez mince, de longues jambes, le teint légèrement coloré, des hanches fines, des yeux incroyablement beaux, un sourire éblouissant, des joues roses, des cheveux bruns et longs et une bouche merveilleusement rouge.

Seamus était amoureux mais ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

Harry se servit un autre verre. Il ne sentait pas encore sa tête tourner mais il savait que ça n'allait pas tarder. Il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool et il avait déjà bu deux verres.

Il avala son troisième cul sec. Il voulait oublier. Oublier qu'il n'était pas venu. Il voulait oublier la douceur enivrante de ses lèvres.

Il marcha vers un petit groupe composé entre autres d'Hermione, de Parvati, de Ginny et de Fred Weasley. Les autres il les connaissait mais seulement de vue. A vrai dire il y avait beaucoup de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas ici. C'était pourtant son anniversaire non ? Hermione avait du vouloir faire quelque chose de bien, comme d'habitude.

Il s'intégra au groupe. Hermione leva vers lui un regard pétillant. Elle avait un verre de champagne à la main et sa robe bleu pâle lui allait à ravir. Elle était très belle. Ron avait de la chance. D'ailleurs il la couvait du regard à quelques mètres de là, surveillant du coin de l'œil les autres garçons. Ils n'étaient encore que fiancés.

Fred lui tapa dans le dos et lui souhaita encore un bon anniversaire. Harry sourit mais seule Hermione put y déceler de la fausseté. Elle ne dit rien pourtant, se contenant de le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient toujours mais ce n'était plus de la joie, Harry le savait.

Parvati elle aussi le détaillait avec un air gourmand. Il ne la regarda même pas. Il se sentait gêné avec ce genre de personnes qui n'hésitaient pas à lui faire des propositions ouvertes. Il sourit encore une fois et s'éloigna.

Il retourna prés de la desserte et s'adossa aux tables alignées recouvertes d'un long drap blanc encore immaculé.

Il voulait un autre verre mais il résista à son envie. Il ne voulait pas trop boire. Il voulait rester lucide ce soir. Il avait envie d'oublier mais…il ne savait plus vraiment. Il était un peu perdu.

La seule chose qu'il savait véritablement était que Draco n'était pas venu. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il viendrait, il y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Il se sentait mal, le champagne lui remontait dans la gorge et lui brûlait le palais.

Hermione lui avait envoyé une invitation. Harry ne lui avait pas demandé, elle l'avait fait d'elle-même. Il croisa de nouveau son regard et il sut qu'elle était sans doute aussi triste que lui. Hermione était quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait deviné toute seule. Elle avait acceptée, tout simplement. Harry eut un petit sourire en se remémorant la scène qu'ils avaient eue avec Ron. Ca avait été plus dur. Ron n'était pas homophobe mais Harry savait qu'il aurait du mal à accepter l'autre. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps mais il y était parvenu. Pour lui. Et pour cela, il ne le remercierait jamais assez.

Il avait reçu le carton, Harry en était sur. Maintenant il se creusait la tête afin de trouver une raison à son absence. Il avait rayé de suite l'accident. Non, s'il n'était pas la c'est qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir tout simplement. Et s'il n'avait pas voulu venir c'était sans doute à cause de lui.

Oui c'était sûrement ça.

Pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal…

**

* * *

****Flash back- Deux ans plus tôt (septième année)**

La porte du 12 square Grimault s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Ce qui surprit Harry dut le silence qui s'installa de suite dans la maison. Même la mère de Sirius ne criait pas.

Il se leva en silence, se rapprochant doucement de la porte. Il traversa le couloir et s'immobilisa. Tout était noir. Il crut entendre un souffle pas loin de lui. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Il commença à avoir chaud mais des frissons le faisaient trembler.

Il se força à continuer. Soudain une lumière devant lui, tout près, lui vrilla les yeux. Il recula de deux pax et s'immobilisa, stupéfait, choqué.

Draco Malfoy se trouvait devant lui, droit, les yeux fixés sur lui, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Harry ne sut comment il réussit à voir le corps de Severus Rogue, à moitié couché et avachi sur celui du jeune homme blond qui le soutenait tellement son regard était vrillé à celui de Draco.

Il vit trouble, des étoiles commencèrent à l'entourer doucement, comme une farandole folle.

Il ne vit pas les traces de sang sur les mains de Draco et sur la robe de son professeur de potions. Il ne put pas. Il s'était évanoui.

Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, Remus à ses côtés. La direction de l'Ordre avait été reprise par lui et par le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Remus lui avait raconté toute l'histoire.

La confiance qu'il avait en Rogue stupéfiât Harry qui, dès son réveil avait sentit monter en lui une haine féroce, tant contre Rogue que contre Malfoy. Il s'était levé brutalement, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise à Remus, avait attrapé sa baguette et s'était dirigé en courant vers la porte, bien décidé à les tuer tous deux. Il se sentait fort, puissant, indestructible.

Mais c'était sans compter les instincts de Remus qui l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait repoussé sans ménagements sur le lit.

Harry aimait énormément Remus mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet était là.

Remus s'était fâché.

Et Harry avait eu presque peur. Presque.

La première rencontre avait été glaciale. Terrible. Harry avait refusé d'écouter Rogue. Tout dialogue avait été impossible. Il était resté prostré dans sa chambre une semaine, refusant toute nourriture et communication.

Hermione en eut marre, elle finit par rentrer de force et lui imposa toute l'histoire. Ron l'avait rejoint, il prit le relais.

Harry les crut, peut être l'avait-il toujours su ?

Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'ambiance s'améliora. Au contraire elle devient lourde, oppressante durant l'été de son dix-septième anniversaire.

Il ne parlait jamais avec Rogue, ne le regardant même pas.

Avec Malfoy, les choses étaient différentes. Ils ne se parlaient pas : ils s'agressaient, ne pouvant avoir une conversation normale. Agissant comme des enfants cruels et taquins, se blessant mutuellement, cherchant continuellement la faille qui allait détruire l'autre. Utilisant toutes les armes qu'ils avaient.

Bien souvent Harry s'énervait tandis que Draco continuait sur sa lancée, ne pouvant s'arrêter, regardant avec délectation Harry perdre son calme.

Plusieurs fois leurs disputes violentes en étaient venues aux mains.

Personne, pas même Remus, ne pouvaient les arrêter.

Ils étaient trop impliqués, chacun ayant besoin de l'autre pour se défouler, pour se sentir bien, pour se calmer. C'était un exutoire. Et ça marchait. Harry devenait de plus en plus puissant.

La fin de l'été arriva. Rogue reprit son poste, Draco et Harry rentrèrent en cours pour leur dernière année.

Les choses changèrent.

Fini les altercations incessantes, agressives, provocantes. Plus rien

Une ignorance totale.

Et une grande surprise de la part des deux maisons ennemis depuis toujours.

L'année avançait à grands pas, Harry s'entraînait de plus en plus.

Au fond de lui, il avait changé. Radicalement. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Tout d'abord il avait fini par assumer son homosexualité. Peut être qu'il l'avait toujours su mais quelqu'un lui en avait fait clairement fait prendre conscience.

C'était un mardi matin, il était huit heure pile et Harry s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle du couloir pour se diriger vers le cours d'Astronomie.

Il s'arrêta net. Draco Malfoy se laissait embrasser à pleine bouche par une jeune fille, de Serdaigle apparemment. Son corps était appuyé contre le mur et entre eux deux celui de l'adolescente.

Harry sentit son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite, sa bouche s'assécher et ses jambes flageoler

La fille avait passé ses deux mains dans son dos et les faisait à présent glisser sous la chemise de Draco.

Harry se sentit mal. Il fit demi tour et repartit en courant.

Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il venait juste d'entrapercevoir.

Il avait peur de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Peur de ne peut être pas se tromper.

Il avait peur.

Peur.

D'être amoureux.

De Draco.

Un mois passa. Harry comprit. C'était trop tard.

Il l'aimait. Tout simplement. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il ne fit rien. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ?

Il l'observait. Se délectant de sa vue. Il apprit tout de lui. Il connaissait tous ses gestes par cœur. Il aimait surtout son sourire, si rare, et jamais pour lui.

Non, jamais pour lui.

Il l'aimait.

Il aurait voulu apprendre à le connaître encore plus. Il voulait parler, rire, s'amuser, jouer avec lui. Il voulait l'aimer.

Draco ne remarquait rien, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Draco ne le regardait même plus. Il aurait cent fois préféré reprendre leurs anciennes querelles mais non.

Draco l'évitait.

Et Harry souffrait.

**

* * *

****Noël (septième année) 23h :**

Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser une soirée dans la Grande Salle pour les nombreux élèves qui demeuraient au château pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Harry et Draco en faisaient partie.

Draco pour des raisons obscures que Harry ne connaissait pas et Harry…parce que Draco restait.

Hermione et Ron étaient rentrés tous les deux au Terrier et Harry avait eu tout le mal du monde à les convaincre, eux et Molly, de rester seul à Poudlard. Draco n'était pas son seul motif. Il avait envie d'être seul.

La soirée était commencée depuis un petit bout de temps.

Harry se servait un énième verre de punch lorsque quelqu'un frôla la manche de sa cape noire. Il se retourna nonchalamment, s'attendant à se trouver devant Colin Crivey qui le collait de plus en plus.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il rencontra deux yeux gris glacés.

-Joyeux Noël, Potter !

Draco se tenait juste devant lui et…il venait de lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Il sentit sa tête tourner et reposa lentement son verre sur la table.

-Trop bu ?

Il le regardait à présent avec un sourire indéniablement narquois.

Et cela ne l'énerva même pas. Il aimait tous ces sourires. Même quand ceux-ci se moquaient royalement de lui. Du moment qu'il pouvait observer ses lèvres roses et ses dents blanches.

-Joyeux noël à toi aussi !

Une lueur suspicieuse vient s'allumer dans les yeux du Serpentard.

-Laisserons nous les clairons sonner la trêve ? **(1)**

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

-Avec plaisir, susurra-t-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Le regard de Draco se troubla mais il ne dit rien. Harry non plus et ils observèrent en silence, tous les deux, les danseurs sur la piste improvisée.

Harry avait envie d'inviter Draco à danser mais il n'osait pas. Même avec l'aide de l'alcool il avait trop peur. Peur d'être rejeté, peur que Draco ne veuille pas de lui. Peur que Draco comprenne s'il tenait son corps contre le sien, serré.

Alors il ne dit rien. Et Draco non plus

Alors Harry but, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il s'enfila verre par verre, ne se souciant pas des regards inquiets ou envieux qui se posaient sur lui.

Lorsqu'il se détourna de la table son regard était flou et ses pas mal assurés.

Il avait mal, il était blessé. Draco était parti.

Il fallait qu'il le rattrape.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Draco était parti.

**

* * *

****Saint Valentin (septième année) :**

Journée fatidique, celle ou il s'était promis de ne rien tenter…

Ce n'était pas comme si il commençait à étouffer à force de mentir à tout le monde, et surtout a_ lui._

Il en avait marre de cette indifférence glacée, de ce manque d'intérêt total.

Marre de jouer les petits cons ignorants face à lui, marre de faire semblant alors que son cœur se consumait.

Marre d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui quand il le voyait.

Marre !

* * *

Il entra dans la Grande Salle d'une démarche nonchalante. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire tout du moins.

Croire que cette journée était une journée tout à fait ordinaire pour lui.

Comme si son cœur n'était pas déjà pris.

Comme si son cœur était tout a fait libre.

Comme si…

…il n'aimait pas déjà.

Il ne regarda pas du côté des Serpentards…a quoi bon.

Il ne voulait pas regarder.

Il regarda.

Et il le vit.

Il était assis, très droit, comme d'habitude, ne faisant pas attention à l'agitation particulière qui régnait dans la salle. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné.

On aurait pu le croire absent.

Ses yeux paraissaient rêveurs.

Leur couleur était plus claire, Harry le savait.

Il mangeait du pain avec de la confiture de myrtille.

Ca aussi il le savait.

Il avait goûté la myrtille…il adorait.

Il avait banni le porridge.

Quelle bêtise que tout cela…

Il s'assit et tendit la main vers le panier à confitures.

Il hésita un quart de secondes…puis sa main fusa vers la myrtille.

Il ne l'avait pas assez appréciée hier…c'était pour ça.

Il avait envie de sentir contre sa langue son goût sucré…

Ron et Hermione étaient là. Il évita leurs regards. Il savait par avance ce qu'il y lirait.

Et il n'avait pas envie.

Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il vit Blaise Zabini se pencher vers lui et lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

Son cœur se serra.

Draco hocha la tête doucement et ses yeux parcoururent la Grande Salle.

Il détourna rapidement la tête. Draco ne devait pas le voir, ne devait pas savoir.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui et ses yeux se reposèrent sur le Serpentard.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent. Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer d'un coup.

Puis plus rien.

Draco avait tourné la tête.

Il eut mal. Il maudit tout ce rose autour d'eux. Il maudit Dumbledore et cette fête stupide.

Il se leva et partit sous les regards anxieux et désolés de ses amis…

…et celui interrogateur d'une certaine personne.

* * *

Il était en cours de Potions…le cours haït.

Il était avachi sur sa chaise. Il n'écoutait pas les explications nébuleuses que Rogue débitait depuis un quart d'heures.

Les Aspics se rapprochaient. Il s'en foutait. Il demanderait à Hermione.

C'était un cours théorique. Encore pire que la pratique. Quoique, il n'avait pas à jouer les petits chimistes. Il n'allait peut être pas se récolter un autre zéro…

-Potter !

Quoique…

Il releva la tête. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui…pour changer !

Il sentit son cœur se serrer : Même le sien.

Il reporta son attention sur Rogue qui le fixait d'un air mauvais…pour changer !

Son air indolent dut l'énerver un peu plus car son regard se fit encore plus glacial.

-Répéter donc ce que je viens de dire…Mr Potter…susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, celle qu'il n'employait qu'avec lui.

Il était un privilégié…il l'avait toujours su !

-Non !

Son ton avait été aussi froid que lui. Il commençait à progresser.

Il crut que Rogue allait s'étouffer de rage.

-Sortez de mon cours, Mr Potter. Allez chez le Directeur. Deux cent points en moins pour Gryffondor. Un mois de retenu.

Il se leva calmement. Ramassa ses affaires avec une lenteur toute particulière. Il ne regarda pas Rogue dont les yeux étincelaient d'une lueur plus qu'inquiétante.

Il se sentait vide. Sa gorge se serra. Il évita encore une fois les regards de ses meilleurs amis.

Il préféra le regarder _lui_.

Et il put clairement lire dans ses yeux une interrogation muette :

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Il se fraya un chemin entre les tables, gardant la tête haute.

Il s'en foutait. Seul comptait le regard de Draco qu'il sentait posé sur lui tandis qu'il avançait.

Il arriva à sa hauteur. Draco s'était retourné.

Il sentit quelque chose frôler sa main tandis qu'il passait devant _sa_ table.

Quelque chose de doux.

Il ne ralentit pas. Il ne put pas. Son cœur battait trop vite tout un coup.

Draco avait touché sa main.

Il sortit en fermant la porte tout doucement.

Il n'y avait pas de haine dans les yeux de Draco. Pas de colère…

Il se sentait heureux en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

Il y avait une soirée ce soir dans la Grande Salle, organisée par tous les préfets de septième année.

D'ailleurs, seuls ceux appartenant à cette année étaient autorisés à y aller.

Une fois l'an, les maisons se réunissaient et on assistait souvent à des mélanges pour le moins insolites.

Harry n'irait pas. Qu'allait-il faire là-bas de toute façon ?

Il était 22H, la fête venait de débuter. Il entendait d'ici la musique rock. La tour d'astronomie n'était pas éclairée.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière.

Il se demandait si Draco y était. Il ne pensait pas mais…

Il se leva rapidement et descendit en vitesse tous les escaliers qui le séparaient de la Grande Salle.

Hermione devait déjà y être depuis longtemps. Elle avait presque tout organisé.

Il n'hésita pas en franchissant la lourde porte.

La lumière magique des projecteurs l'éblouit. Il se détourna et regarda autour de lui. Toutes les tables et les chaises avaient disparus. Une énorme piste de danse trônait au milieu, contenant des dizaines d'élèves en furie qui se déhanchaient sur les rythmes endiablées que crachaient les murs magiques.

Le bar avait été installé sur toute la longueur de la salle. De nombreux élèves se bousculaient plus ou moins gentiment pour accéder aux diverses boissons alcoolisées.

Des fauteuils étaient posés dans de petits coins sombres. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir qui était dedans. Il faisait trop noir de toute façon.

Il parcourut la piste des yeux. Il eut un demi sourire en voyant Seamus et Dean danser de façon extravertie, entourés par une horde de filles toutes plus délurées les unes que les autres.

Il se détourna pour se diriger vers le bar. Il se servit un whisky Pur Feu et l'avala cul sec. Il sentit l'alcool lui brûler l'œsophage. Il s'empêcha de tout recracher illico.

Une main sur son épaule le fit de retourner.

Il sourit en reconnaissant Ron.

Ce dernier lui hurla quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il ne saisit pas.

Il sourit en haussant les épaules.

Ron comprit, lui serra brièvement l'épaule et repartit vers la droite.

Hermione devait s'y trouver.

Il se fit soudain bousculer par quelqu'un.

Il se retourna.

Blaise Zabini se tenait devant lui.

Un demi sourire retors sur le visage.

Il ne s'excusa pas.

Harry ne dit rien.

Zabini continua son chemin.

Zabini était là.

Draco devait y être aussi.

Sa gorge s'assécha.

Draco était là.

Il se retourna encore une fois et fixa la piste de danse.

Il priait pour ne pas le voir danser…

…avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il priait pour ne pas le voir collé à quelqu'un…

…pour ne pas le voir flirter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il priait pour ne pas le voir…

…embrasser une quelconque fille…

…comme Parvati Patil.

Son cœur se serra. Il le sentit se tordre.

Draco dansait avec Parvati. Il la tenait serré contre lui. Les deux mains de la Gryffondor enserraient son cou de manière possessive.

Leurs bouches venaient de se séparer.

Son cœur menaçait de se fendre.

Il avait trop mal.

Et pourtant il ne détourna pas les yeux.

Ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre de manière sensuelle.

Leurs deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement.

Draco dansait comme un Dieu.

Son corps suivait la musique, il se déhanchait lentement, sa tête bougeant en rythme, ses cheveux voletant autour de lui.

Il savait que s'il continuait à le fixer, inexorablement, Draco tournerait les yeux vers lui.

Il le savait mais c'était comme ça.

Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Et les yeux de Draco se tournèrent vers lui.

Et il plongea dans un océan gris dans lequel des centaines de teintes se mélangeaient.

Draco lui sourit.

Draco devait avoir bu beaucoup.

Il se retourna, comme électrocuté.

Son sourire le hantant.

Il n'y avait que lui.

Lui qui continuait à se trémousser sur la piste.

Lui indifférent à ses regards.

Lui ne voyant rien.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée. L'effet de l'alcool avait disparu. Il ne buvait plus.

Il ne désirait qu'une chose: rentrer dans son dortoir et s'affaler comme une grosse masse sur son lit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Putain, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Comme si quelqu'un l'en empêchait.

Mais il savait qui était cette personne.

Draco.

Draco avec qui il n'avait pas échangé un mot ni même un regard depuis tout à l'heure.

Il se tenait adossé contre un des murs. Plusieurs canapés l'entouraient. Plusieurs couples aussi.

Comme si il n'avait pas assez mal comme ça.

Il n'entendit pas l'ombre se rapprocher de lui.

Il ne la vit pas se laisser glisser contre le mur près de lui.

Il ne la remarqua que quand celle-ci se mit à tousser fort peu élégamment.

Il se tourna sur le côté.

Draco était là.

Draco le regardait.

Draco était beau.

Mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau.

Il portait un jean noir moulant avec une chemise de même couleur.

Des mèches venaient cacher ses yeux.

Ses joues étaient roses d'avoir trop bougé.

Harry sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il mit une main contre le mur.

-Tout va bien ?

Sa voix était légèrement rauque.

Comme la sienne s'il parlait.

-Oui.

C'était lui ou Draco le regardait d'un air gentil.

Ou la ! Il n'aurait pas du boire autant.

Mais non…Les beaux yeux de Draco le fixaient presque avec…tendresse.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Qu'il était fou de lui.

Qu'il adorait tout chez lui.

Même son côté égoïste et petit con prétentieux.

Même ses manières d'enfant snobinard et pourri gâté.

Même son regard polaire.

Même ses remarques blessantes.

-Oui ça va.

Il se répétait.

Mais tant pis.

Et tant pis si il mentait de façon éhontée.

Du moment qu'il le regardait.

Il sentit sa promesse revenir.

Il ne devait rien tenter aujourd'hui.

-Qu'elle heure il est ?

Draco le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

Il crut que son regard allait le transpercer.

Draco leva négligemment son poignet pour regarder la montre fine qui y était attachée.

-Minuit cinq.

Aujourd'hui était fini.

Le cœur de Harry bondit de joie.

Il allait l'inviter à danser.

Oui cette fois il n'hésiterait pas.

Il allait se lancer à l'eau.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Non, il ne tremblait pas à l'idée que Draco puisse dire non.

Non, Draco allait dire oui.

Oui.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Draco le regardait toujours

Il n'arrivait pas à lire dans son regard.

Qu'elle était cette lueur bizarre qu'il pouvait distinguer ?

Que signifiait-elle ?

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le dire.

Mais pour l'instant il avait un autre problème.

-Je…tu…

-…Je ?

Oh mon Dieu. Il bafouillait.

Et Draco ne s'était pas moqué.

Il attendait.

Gentiment.

Il ne se moquait pas de lui.

Il allait reprendre la parole quant une voix s'éleva bruyamment :

-DRACO …

-…Tu es là, je te cherchais partout. Tu fais quoi ?? Tu es avec qui ??

Pansy Parkinson lui jeta un bref regard indéfinissable. Harry fut étonné de ne pas y lire du dégoût.

Draco allait parler quand quelqu'un d'autre fit son apparition. Une Serdaigle que Harry ne connaissait pas. Une sixième année sans aucun doute.

-Draco, minauda-t-elle, je te cherchais partout…

Décidemment se dit Harry…Draco était tellement « recherché ».

Un peu trop à son goût.

-…tu viens danser ?

Oh non !

Il ne pouvait pas aller danser avec elle.

Il n'avait pas terminé sa question.

Draco devait aller danser avec lui.

Il ne pouvait pas…

…partir.

Draco détourna son regard de la jeune fille pour le plonger dans le sien.

Il ne dut pas y lire ce qu'il y cherchait car il lui coula un long regard singulier et indéchiffrable avant de s'éloigner vers la piste.

Draco partait.

Et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

* * *

L'année avançait à grands pas.

Harry était devenu plus fort.

Plus puissant.

Plus sombre.

Plus renfermé.

On était en avril.

Un mois plus tard, Voldemort était mort…

…et beaucoup d'autres aussi.

* * *

-Ca ne peut plus durer, Ron et tu le sais très bien…

-Hermione…

-Mais regarde le…tu ne vois donc pas ?

-Je sais ça aussi bien que toi mais…

-Tu ne sais rien du tout…Ron, il est comme ça depuis plus d'un mois maintenant…il faut faire quelque chose, je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi…

-Laisse le un peu tranquille, Herm, tu sais très bien que…

-Roooh, tu m'énerves, tu verras si je n'ai pas raison !

Officiellement, Harry était plongé dans un roman sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors…

Officieusement, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Pensées qui venaient juste d'être dérangées par la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis qui se voulaient discrets…et ne l'étaient pas du tout.

Harry sentit une drôle de chose remuer près de son cœur de voir Hermione s'inquiéter pour lui. Bien sur il savait q'il n'allait pas très bien mais pensait avoir réussir à le cacher, même à ses plus proches amis.

Apparemment non…enfin c'était Hermione, c'était normal.

Ron lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille…il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne savait plus trop.

Il se sentait souvent trop seul et recherchait désespérément de la compagnie.

Mais celle dont il était entouré l'étouffait, le mettait de plus en plus mal l'aise.

Il ne se sentait pas bien.

Et il savait pourquoi.

Il ne le savait que trop.

Il y avait eu trop de morts.

Trop de corps.

Trop de vies envolées.

Trop d'âmes arrachées.

Et lui était toujours là.

Il avait vaincu.

Mais au fond de sa gorge, un goût de défaite persistait.

Un goût amer qui ne partait pas.

Un goût qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer.

Il n'avait plus revu Draco depuis la fameuse soirée.

Enfin pas personnellement.

Et ça faisait mal.

L'année était bientôt finie…

…elle finissait dans une semaine.

Et il était perdu.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire après.

Auror…il n'en avait plus envie.

Plus envie de se battre, de faire couler le sang, de retirer des vies.

Il aurait voulu travailler à Ste Mangouste mais…il ne savait pas.

Son désir de liberté…et Ron le poussait à faire du Quidditch au rang international.

Ca le tentait beaucoup mais…là encore il n'était pas sur.

Il n'était plus sur de rien.

Toutes ses convictions étaient parties en fumée.

Envolées avec la guerre.

Il se leva brusquement, faisant grincer douloureusement le fauteuil.

Il quitta la pièce, le regard inquiet de Ron posé sur lui.

* * *

La dernière soirée…

Le dernier espoir…

Mais au fond de lui il n'y croyait plus.

Drôle comment tout pouvait s'effondrer.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Les visages souriaient.

Ils étaient tous joyeux…ou presque.

L'alcool avait aidé c'est vrai.

Dire qu'il ne reverrait peut être plus jamais Poudlard.

Il sentait qu'une chose se terminait.

Pour qu'une autre naisse.

Et il ne savait pas encore ce qu'était cette « autre ».

Et il était un peu effrayé.

Non, il crevait de trouille.

Et l'idée de ne plus voir Draco…

…lui faisait plus mal que jamais.

Il avait envie de prendre l'air.

De sortir.

La pièce était trop chauffée.

Ca puait l'alcool.

Il était 1h36 du matin.

Et il quitta ses amis.

Qui ne s'en aperçurent pas.

Les couloirs étaient déserts mais des bruits se faisaient entendre dans différentes parties du château.

C'était normal.

C'était bientôt le grand départ.

Pour tous les septièmes années.

Ses pas le dirigèrent naturellement vers le parc.

Pas vers la Tour d'astronomie.

Elle devait être occupée.

Son cœur voulait être seul ce soir.

Seul…

…ou bien accompagné.

Il faisait doux.

Il laissa tomber sa cape par terre et se rapprocha des abords du lac…

…où se tenait assisse une ombre.

-Tu vas avoir froid, Potter, tu devrais remettre ta cape…

-Il fait bon.

-Tu es frileux.

C'était vrai…il était frileux.

Il attrapait trop souvent froid.

Et Draco le savait.

Il n'osait pas s'approcher.

C'était bête.

-Pourquoi tu restes planté là ? Assis toi !

Il avait raison.

Il était bête.

Il était amoureux.

Il s'assit près de lui.

Pas trop près.

Pas trop loin non plus **(2)**

Il soupira doucement.

Draco dut l'entendre.

Il le vit faire glisser sa cape le long de ses épaules.

Il le vit, incrédule, la lui tendre.

Il ne put pas bouger.

-Potter, réagis !

Il sursauta.

Tout ça était si étrange.

Il s'entoura dans la cape encore chaude qui sentait bon.

Car c'était son parfum.

C'était lui.

Draco sortit son paquet de cigarettes d'un geste lent.

Il en alluma une négligemment.

Il ne lui en proposa pas.

Il n'en voulait pas de toute façon.

Il ne voulait pas que Draco fume…

….ça allait lui faire du mal.

-Tu te fais du mal avec ces choses là.

-Tu prends soin de moi, Potter ?

Il aurait aimé répondre oui.

Il ne répondit rien.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

La question aurait pu avoir plusieurs sens.

Draco l'a comprise.

-Je ne sais pas…j'ai toujours aimé les Potions mais être medicomage doit être super…

Il avait une conversation…

…civilisée avec Draco.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus être Auror ?

Il était surpris…

…non il était stupéfait.

Comment Draco savait-il cela ?

Comment avait-il deviné ?

Qui le lui avait appris ?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

La voix de Draco était douce.

-La guerre m'a usée. Je me sens sal.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots à voix haute.

Et il se sentait bien.

Il se sentait bien avec Draco.

Draco se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

Il se rassit tout près de lui.

Trop près pour son cœur.

Il posa sa tête doucement sur son épaule.

Tout comme Harry, il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et les avait entouré de ses bras.

Harry sentit Draco se laisser aller contre lui.

Et son cœur explosa.

Des milliers de petits papillons s'envolèrent.

Très loin.

Il sentait les mèches de Draco effleurer son cou.

C'était si doux.

-Tu n'es pas sal…

-Je me sens si vide…Draco.

Il ne vit pas le sourire étrange se former sur les lèvres du garçon assis à côté de lui.

-C'est drôle de se dire que l'on s'en va demain…

-Ce n'est pas si drôle en fait.

-Tu es triste ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ne sois pas triste.

-Alors je ne le suis pas.

Draco étouffa un petit bâillement.

-Tu es fatigué…tu devrais rentrer…

-Décidément, tu fais bien attention à moi…

Il sentit l'amusement dans sa voix.

Et autre chose.

Autre chose.

-Je vais rentrer.

Non…reste encore un peu !

-Bien.

-Bonne nuit.

Draco se pencha alors tout doucement vers lui.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue comme une caresse.

Ses lèvres étaient froides.

Il se sentit tout chaud.

Bien après que Draco eut disparut, il répondit :

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

L'année suivante, il ne le revit que très peu.

Trop peu.

Ressassant inlassablement leur dernière conversation.

Se rappelant ses lèvres trop douces.

Son parfum.

Il allait mieux.

Mais dans son cœur tout avait changé.

Les rares fois où il l'avait aperçu il était toujours entouré de beaucoup de monde.

Mai comme lui, il semblait flotté au dessus.

Etre ailleurs.

Etre loin déjà.

Ils n'avaient fait que se regarder.

Peut être échanger une ou deux paroles.

Il ne se souvenait pas très bien.

Tout était confus dans sa tête.

Seul son visage se distinguait.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire…et Draco n'était pas là.

* * *

La piste de danse commençait à être bien remplie.

L'ambiance était devenue plus électrique.

Les corps s'échauffaient.

Harry s'avança d'un pas mal assuré.

Peut être allait-il enfin apprendre à danser.

Il regarda les autres autour de lui.

Les mouvements du corps, les déhanchements, les pas, les roulements, les ondulations…

C'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour lui…

Oh et puis merde, aujourd'hui il avait 19 ans, et il contait bien s'amuser…

…Draco ou pas.

Il commença à danser.

Pris de l'assurance et se rapprocha du milieu de la piste.

Pour se retrouver au milieu.

Sous des exclamations hurlantes.

De filles en délire.

Et de garçons joyeux.

La musique pris fin.

Il avait chaud.

Il avait soif.

Il se rapprocha du bar.

Et ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte d'entrée.

Son souffle se coupa.

Draco était là.

Depuis un certain temps apparemment.

Oh mon Dieu.

Il espéra qu'il ne l'ait pas vu danser.

Il dut se sentir observer car il détourna les yeux de la piste pour les ancrer dans les siens.

Qui durent se mettre à briller.

Il ne bougeait plus.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Draco était là.

Draco était venu.

A son anniversaire.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas enlevé sa veste de cuir ?

Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas à l'aise ?

Il devait avoir chaud comme ça.

Draco lui fit un mince sourire et s'approcha.

Trop vite.

Pourtant ses pas étaient lents.

Sa démarche assurée.

Son corps droit.

Sa tête haute.

Il avait de l'allure.

Mais ça il le savait déjà.

Il était tout près maintenant.

Il pouvait distinguer tout de lui.

Son visage pâle.

Son nez fin.

Ses lèvres roses.

Ses yeux argent.

Ses cils longs.

Ses sourcils arquées.

Ses mèches blanches.

Ses lèvres…

Il rencontra deux yeux gris pâle…

…qui le fixaient.

Un amusement certain.

Et quelque chose d'autre.

Autre chose.

-Joyeux anniversaire…Harry.

Draco avait hésité sur son prénom.

Mais il l'avait dit.

Pour la première fois

Et les papillons se remirent à voler.

Avec plus d'audace.

Toujours un peu plus haut.

Il savait que ses joues étaient rouges.

Il espérait juste que Draco ne le remarquerait pas trop.

-Joli danse, tout à l'heure.

Oh non, il avait vu.

Il l'avait vu danser.

Alors qu'il devait se bouger comme un manche à balai coincé.

Qu'elle horreur.

Et maintenant il se moquait de lui.

Oui il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux.

Et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire.

-Je…j'étais en train d'apprendre…enfin je…je ne sais pas danser alors…

Oh mon Dieu.

Plus ridicule il mourrait.

-Tu as eu de bons professeurs alors…

Hurgh ?

-Harry ?

Il sursauta.

Il n'avait pas entendu arriver Seamus.

Qui le regardait fixement.

Lui et ses joues rouges.

Il salua Malfoy d'un signe de tête amical.

-Puis-je te l'emprunter pour une danse ?

Draco le fixa un court instant puis répondu d'une voix passablement fraîche :

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander la permission…

Seamus ne se sentit pas gêné ou alors ne le montra pas et se retourna vers Harry :

-Tu danses, Harry ?

Il se sentit pris de court.

Il n'avait plus envie de danser.

Enfin si mais pas avec lui.

Mais Seamus était là.

Et il attendait devant lui.

Et Draco avait détourné la tête et ne semblait plus s'occuper d'eux.

Il hocha la tête.

Seamus l'entraîna sur la piste.

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

C'était un rock.

Harry tentait tant bien que mal de suivre les passes de plus en plus audacieuses de son partenaire.

Et de ne pas penser à Draco qui était dans la salle.

Draco qu'il ne voyait plus.

Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour lever la tête.

La chanson pris fin.

Seamus le serra dans ses bras un court instant avant de le relâcher.

Ils se fixèrent un instant.

Harry ne comprit pas son regard.

Où fit semblant.

-Merci pour la danse.

Seamus sourit doucement.

Il avait un beau sourire.

Il était très agréable à regarder.

Mais les papillons ne s'envolaient pas.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Il y avait trop de monde.

Il se dirigea d'un pas leste vers la porte.

Pour apercevoir Draco, la main sur la poignée.

Il bondit.

Vif.

Il était sur lui en trois pas.

-Draco !

Il se retourna.

Doucement.

Tout en finesse.

Tout en grâce.

Il le fixa de ses yeux argent.

Ou encore une fois il ne décela rien.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

La déception pointait clairement dans sa voix.

Ce n'était pas grave.

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Draco le regarda bizarrement.

Comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

Un léger soupir sembla franchir ses lèvres.

-Je dois y aller, je suis attendu autre part. Encore joyeux anniversaire.

Il allait se retourner quant il le retient du bras.

-Attends…

Un regard interrogatif lui répondit.

-Danse avec moi…

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Draco.

Trop brève.

Presque inexistante.

Mais réelle.

-…s'il te plait.

Sa voix était légèrement suppliante.

Il n'en avait cure.

Il fallait qu'il danse.

Avec Draco.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait.

-Très bien…

Et la pression sur son bras se relâcha.

Harry emmena Draco sur la piste.

En chemin il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

Qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse un petit mouvement de sa baguette.

Un slow débuta.

Et Harry aima Draco. **(3)**

Il se retourna un peu pour lui faire face.

Il était grand.

Plus grand que lui.

Il ne savait pas trop comment faire.

Et Draco souriait.

Gentiment.

Un peu amusé.

Pourquoi était-il si timide ?

-Tu m'invites à danser et tu ne sais pas comment faire…

Il rougit.

Il était bête.

Il se sentait honteux.

Il avait envie de partir en courant.

Il allait…

Les bras de Draco l'entourèrent doucement.

Ils se serrèrent autour de sa taille.

Il ne put qu'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

Et sentir son parfum.

Envoûtant.

Enivrant.

Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Draco.

Il était vraiment plus petit que lui.

Et Draco resserra ses bras autour de sa taille fine.

Et il se laisse bercer par la musique.

Et une larme coula le long de sa joue qui alla s'écraser doucement contre la chemise de Draco.

Tiens, il avait enlevé sa veste.

Il avait envie de faire quelque chose de fou.

Alors il tourna la tête.

Et Draco put sentir son souffle contre son cou.

Harry se rapprocha doucement.

Et déposa un baiser juste sous son oreille.

Là où la peau était douce.

Draco frissonna.

Harry sourit.

Et laissa un autre baiser sur la peau pâle.

Draco frémit et resserra ses bras.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, tout doucement, posa encore un autre baiser le long de sa mâchoire.

Puis, tout doucement, ses lèvres suivirent la courbe.

Elles se firent caresse.

Et tendresse.

Il était fou.

Il ne pouvait atteindre ses lèvres.

Et Draco ne se penchait pas.

Il revient près du cou et le mordilla.

Pas trop fort.

Assez pour que Draco baisse la tête.

Et que pour leurs regards se rencontrent.

Et que pour que les papillons s'envolent.

Maintenant, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds…

…il pouvait les atteindre.

Il lui vola un baiser.

C'était si doux.

Il se sentait trembler dans ses bras.

A moins que ce ne soit Draco.

Ils ne tournaient plus.

Draco s'était arrêté.

Draco avait les joues roses.

Harry avait le souffle erratique.

Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

Ils se noyaient tous deux dans des océans différents.

Draco baissa la tête.

Et Harry sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Draco posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et les papillons firent un drôle de ballet.

Tournoyant et virevoltant.

Ce n'était qu'une caresse.

Mais quand Draco le fixa, ses yeux brillaient d'une promesse.

Une promesse éternelle.

-Draco…embrasse moi…

Comme s'il avait attendu cela depuis bien trop longtemps, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry.

Qui se laissa submerger.

Qui se raccrocha, pantelant, à ses épaules.

Qui frémit.

Qui s'enivra de son goût sucré, comme la myrtille.

Qui répondit au baiser passionné.

Ses mains s'accrochaient à sa chemise.

Désespéramment.

Comme un noyé à sa bouée.

Il se sentait faiblir.

Et Draco ne le lâchait pas.

Au contraire, il le maintenait serré tout contre lui.

Comme un enfant.

Qui a trop souffert.

Et qui pleure en cherchant la lune.

Car il ne peut l'atteindre.

_**FIN**_

**(1) réplique de Rhett dans « Autant en emporte le vent », mon livre préféré !! Vive Margaret Mitchell**

**(2) réplique identique à ma fic « Night »…je l'aime biiiiiien lol**

**(3) petit clin d'œil à la magnifique fic d'Artoung « Et Harry aima Draco », courrez-y vite si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu !!**

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon humble œuvre !_

_Pour les récriminations ou les applaudissements, cliquez donc sur ce petit bouton en bas à gauche… !!_

_Bisous à tous…_


End file.
